


just a dream

by mikunicchi



Category: MIU404
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: It was just a dream. But it was a dream that made Ibuki realize what he cherished the most, and what his biggest fear was.
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 11, where Kuzumi is arrested and everything calmed down for a while. Beware of spoilers regarding the drama.  
> I am still mourning over the fact that MIU404 is over, and I cried buckets when they actually did that to Shima even if it was just a dream. This is a *thing* that I wanted to say so... please bear with me.

_"Shima..."_

_"Hey, buddy..."_

_"Say something..."_

Ibuki opened his eyes. The ceiling he was used to seeing every day looked different in the dim light of dusk. He was covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He could feel the burning in his eyes as a lone tear made its way out of Ibuki's eyes, sliding and landing on to the pillow. 

He took a deep, shaky breath. The image of Shima covered in blood kept recurring behind Ibuki's eyelids. And he couldn't shake that image no matter what. 

After they arrested Kuzumi, they got a few days off. They had to go to the hospital too, since they had inhaled Kuzumi's new drug, and then they were sent home. Of course, not after getting scolded by Kikyou. She was mad but was also grateful that they finally captured Kuzumi. 

It was a day of many events, Ibuki thought. Therefore he didn't have any time to think about the happenings. And now, he was being hunted by the worst dream of his life. 

It was just a dream, he kept telling himself, even though it was one of the most vivid dreams he ever had. It was as if every second of it was engraved into his mind. Blood dripping from the handle of the small door of the yacht, him opening the door, and Shima falling right before his feet. The way life left Shima's eyes, and the way his grip lost its strength. He had let Ibuki go, or rather, Ibuki was the one who let him go. 

He finally understood how Gama-san decided to kill Horiuchi. 

In that dream, Ibuki had no hesitation to kill Kuzumi. Not because he was evil. No, Ibuki had already decided to arrest him when he went to the marina. He was sure that he was going to arrest Kuzumi and bring it back to Shima before Shima did anything stupid to endanger himself. 

But when he saw Shima like that... dying in his arms, he had no hesitation to pull the trigger. It was just a dream! Ibuki chanted himself once again. 

To think that his biggest fear had been to lose Shima forever... He was truly miserable. 

With a sudden desire to do so, Ibuki reached up for his phone, his fingers quick to locate Shima's name in his contacts list. He hits call without hesitation and brings the phone to his ears. Shima picks his call on the first ring. 

Ibuki has started to figure out Shima. If he picks up on the first ring, it means he was waiting for Ibuki to call. 

"Can't sleep, huh?" was the first words from Shima. 

"You too, don't you?" Ibuki shot back. 

"Hmm." Shima hummed through the other side of the line. Ibuki smiled. Truly it was just a dream. 

"Today was..." Shima started, but couldn't complete his sentence with proper words.

"...very long," Ibuki tried to help. 

"One of the longest," Shima approved. 

Ibuki looked out of the window, feeling like a weight lifted off from his chest. "Go back to sleep, Shima-chan."

"Don't boss me around," Shima grunted. 

"The sun is coming out." 

"That's true."

"And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." 

"Good night, Shima." 

"Good night... Ibuki?" 

"Hm?"

"See you tomorrow. " 

Ibuki's smile widened. "Why, Shima-chan, did you miss me already?"

Ibuki could hear Shima's groan from the other side of the line. "Idiot," Shima huffed.

Their call was cut like that. Ibuki looked at the screen of his phone. It was just a dream, he thought once again. And how glad he was that it was just a dream. 


End file.
